Windy Skies
by spocketlaine
Summary: She never thought agreeing to join the baby's mafia game would be this dangerous and entertaining. HibariXOC


Join the Famiglia

Mayumi Norisaki is a unique individual with a unique lifestyle and a unique family. Born from a Japanese father and a Filipino mother, it's no surprise that she's one of a kind. Speaking Japanese, Filipino and English fluently, she can communicate with anyone easily. Along with high grades in academics, she also is a very sporty person, but her artistic talent seemed nonexistent. She likes to sing a lot, considering that you would hear her sing or hum whenever she feels like it.

What makes Mayumi Norisaki's life interesting is that, she's a mercenary. No she is not a hitman or whatever you call it. She is not in anyway related to the mafia. Well, maybe. Anyway, she is employed by an organization that deals with what kind of jobs she gets. She's currently on stand by right now, and the organization said that her future jobs would be based on Japan.

So, here she is skipping to her first day of school in Namimori Junior High School since she recently moved back to Japan from the Philippines 3 days ago. Aside from her work (which her parents know about), her parents thought that it was also the right time to come back to Japan after going away for 5 years. And she's also excited to see her fellow mercenaries, Ayaka Kiwari and Serena Tsukigata. They study at Namimori Chu as second years. Let's also not forget her dear childhood friend "Kyo-chan."

Speaking of Kyo-chan, she saw him yesterday, but he ignored her. He was getting along fine with her father though.

* * *

><p><em>~Flashback~<em>

"_Kyo-chan~!" Mayumi squealed to her 'childhood friend' as she saw him come out from the gate of his house. _

_Kyo-chan, upon seeing her, narrowed his eyes at her and glared. He turned around to start walking away from her. _

_Mayumi, who wasn't discouraged from his actions, immediately ran up to him to give him an enormous hug along with the whole 'I miss you' thing. Unfortunately for her, Kyo-chan didn't seem to want to see her._

_Suddenly, her father came out of their house._

"_Kyoya," her father calmly said._

_Kyoya turned his head to see who called him. He then widened his eyes a little, but his shock quickly disappeared. He then gave a nod to her father._

"_I trust that my daughter's school papers are ready?" her father asked Kyo-chan._

_Kyoya nodded his head again, "She may start tomorrow."_

_Mayumi looked at them confused. She wondered what they were talking about. She turned to ask her father about it, but suddenly remembered Kyo-chan who was walking away._

"_Waa! Kyo-chan, wait," she called out to him._

"_Give it up, Mayumi. You can talk to him later," her father then went back to their house._

_Mayumi pouted and followed her father inside._

_~End of Flashback~_

* * *

><p>Unfortunately for Mayumi, she forgot all about it since she was practicing arnis with her mom.<p>

Anyway, she stopped skipping and broke into a wide grin when she saw her fellow mercenaries walking together towards the gate of the school.

"Aya-tan! Rena-chan!"

Both girls turned to her direction to where she is and produced a smile.

"Ate May!" they greeted the running half Filipina towards them.

Mayumi hugged the two girls who laughed at the older girl's antics. They stopped for awhile to chitchat. They talked from how they're doing to whispering about missions. Ayaka then looked at her watch.

"Guys, we have 6 minutes left before class starts," she told them.

Mayumi scrunched her eyebrows together, "That's still a lot of time."

"Yeah, but Hibari-san will beat us up if we're not in class in time," Serena started walking towards the building.

Mayumi was still confused, but started walking as well. She was moving alongside Ayaka and Serena when a boxer-clad boy passed by them and reaching the building. It was so fast that their hair was blowing all over the face. They blinked before they processed what just happened. Mayumi was more puzzled than before. Is the kid some kind of exhibitionist to walk around in his underwear?

Ayaka and Serena looked at each other with understanding. They weren't really worried about the boy in boxers. This is an everyday occurrence anyway. They're worried about the Disciplinary Committee Chairman coming if Tsunayoshi Sawada was caught wearing just his underwear. _Again_.

Speaking of Tsunayoshi Sawada, he's currently lying face down on the floor. With a baby wearing a suit and a fedora on top of him.

"Is he alright?" Mayumi's maternal instincts were kicking. Ayako told her it was okay since it's almost a daily event in Namimori.

"But-"Mayumi complained.

Serena assured her that he was fine.

"Stand up, Dame-Tsuna," Did the baby just talk? "Or else, you'll seriously be late."

The baby then kicked Tsuna who produced sound that reminded Mayumi of a rabid fangirl and he was shitless. Mayumi then crouched down to Tsuna's level to help Tsuna up. Ayaka and Serena were trying to stop their senpai in case Hibari appears and she might break a rib.

"Are you okay?" Mayumi asked the boy who was still lying on the ground.

Tsuna looked up, but before he could answer he's fine, a figure walking towards their direction made it impossible to be fine.

"H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna stuttered.

Mayumi blinked and turned around to see who was behind her. She suddenly produced a wide smile when she saw who it was.

"Kyo-chan!" she squealed.

Hibari felt his eye twitch. Why does she keep insisting on calling him that? And why she is by the herbivore's side? Is she planning to be an herbivore herself? Or is she disrupting the peace of Namimori with him?

Mayumi, ignoring Tsuna's frightened outburst, ran up to Hibari, "You're just in time. See this kid was running towards school just in his underwear. Do you have any spare clothes to lend to him?"

She obliviously asked the prefect who was glaring at the poor soul on the floor. Tsuna was cursing his luck _and_ Reborm for leaving him behind. Ayaka and Serena don't know whether to stay or escape while they have the chance.

"Herbivore," Hibari directed to Mayumi. "Get to class. I'll take care of this."

Tsuna feels like he's going to die.

"But I'm not just gonna leave a half naked kid here unattended. Who knows, he might get sick," Mayumi tried to reason.

"Get to class," Hibari ordered.

"Not unless he gets some clothes," Mayumi pointed to Tsuna, was surprised on somebody caring about his welfare (aside from Gokudera) and how she can stand up to Hibari just like that.

The prefect took out his tonfas. What a stubborn girl. Why can't she just follow him?

Ayaka, Serena and Tsuna felt their body stiffen. Hibari took out his tonfas. They dreaded as two what will to the black haired girl. Before the two girls could even convince Mayumi to just follow the prefect, Hibari suddenly charged at half Filipina who merely ducked to avoid being hit.

"Wha-"Mayumi exclaimed while avoiding another incoming assault. Hibari, meanwhile, was getting frustrated on how she could avoid his attacks.

"Kyo-chan!" Duck.

"Why-"Jump to the side.

"Are-"Leap backwards.

"You-"Dodge.

"Doing-"Roll to the side

"This!" And Mayumi snapped and got hold of the tonfa that was about to hit her. Hibari was little bit shocked of how she managed to stop his attack. Nevertheless, he charged her with his other tonfa.

"Argh!"

And now Mayumi's back to evading Hibari's incoming attacks.

Meanwhile, Ayaka and Serena were slowly stepping away from where the scene is occurring, making then closer to Tsuna. Tsuna, on the other hand was left gawking at the two people that were currently in very heated battle (evading in Mayumi's case). How can a petite girl like her stopped and evade Hibari's attacks like that? He could not just believe what is happening right now.

Mayumi blinked when Hibari suddenly stopped attacking. She thought he would still continue since it looked like he was about to kill her. Besides she was having fun herself.

The bell decided to ring at that moment.

"Get to class," was the last thing they heard from the prefect before he turned around and left.

Tsuna remained sitting on the floor as he continued to stare at the Disciplinary Chairman's back. Hibari didn't even beat him. This could be one of the luckiest moments in his entire no-good life.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna, get up. You still need to get to class," the baby appeared out of nowhere again and kicked Tsuna, who fell face first.

Mayumi turned around to see the twitching Tsuna on the ground and crouched to be at his level.

"Uy, are you alright?" she asked him.

Tsuna raised his head to meet a tanned face tilted to the side. It was accompanied by big round eyes that showed curiosity. You gotta admit, she looks like a kid.

"Ate May!" Ayaka went beside Mayumi and hurriedly assisted her to her feet. Serena stepped between Mayumi and Tsuna. Their senpai is too innocent to be corrupted by the perverted school nurse. And they would seriously blame Tsuna for bringing her there because she wants to help him.

"Don't worry, Ate May. We got this. Besides, Sawada-san is in our class anyway," Serena told Mayumi.

Tsuna remembers them as female Yamamotos, except Ayaka plays football and the Serena does tennis. So he doesn't really talk to them as they're part of the popular crowd. They don't talk to him anyway.

"And we don't want you make a bad impression to your new teacher," Ayaka convinced Mayumi.

Mayumi was still uncertain, but she didn't want to make a bad first impression. That would just ruin her image to her classmates and teachers. Don't even get her started with the lower years, "If you say so∙∙∙"

She then continued her way to wherever she was going.

Ayaka sighed as Mayumi's skipping form finally faded from there sight. At least Mayumi won't be taken advantage of the stupid excuse of a school nurse. She was really dense in the field of flirting. Ayaka and Serena then turned around to find just Tsuna all alone on the floor. They blinked together. Wasn't there a baby with him?

"Where did the baby go?" Serena asked Tsuna.

"Eh?" Tsuna was surprised again. Nobody really asked about Reborn like that. But then he was even more surprised when both girls started to help him. Never in his life did he imagine that the two girls would him. They look∙∙∙ too popular for him

Serena then noticed Tsuna's silence, "Sawada-san?"

"Sawada-kun?" This time, Ayaka finally got Tsuna on his feet. Then she smiled to him. "Come on Sawada-kun, we need to get you that uniform. Hibari-san might patrol the hallway."

Tsuna nodded as he followed the two sports fanatics to get the extra uniform.

* * *

><p>Nothing much happened after Tsuna and the girls arrived late to class. Except maybe a few exclamations of disbelief coming from the class (and threats coming from Gokudera) as the class saw the three of them going inside the class together.<p>

Gokudera then demanded to know what Ayaka and Serena did to his precious boss. Tsuna tried to calm down his self-proclaimed right hand man, explaining to him that they didn't do anything to him. The two girls, on the other hand, just ignored the still fuming silverette.

Lessons pass by them as the day went on. Nothing much happened. Reborn didn't even do anything insane, and Tsuna was getting restless because of this. But he was still relieved that he could live normally even if it's just today.

Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!

Finally Lunch!

Serena and Ayaka decided to get Mayumi from her room (Mayumi told them this morning) and invite her to eat lunch with them. Suddenly, Reborn appeared before them.

"Ayaka Kiwari and Serena Tsukigata. Go to the rooftop. Bring Mayumi Morisaki with you too," Reborn then jumped to wherever he is going.

The girls shared a confused look between the two of them. What could Tsuna's fedora wearing baby friend (?) want from them, especially Mayumi? Either way, they complied.

They reached Mayumi's room called for her.

"Ate May!"

Mayumi turned her head towards the door and broke into a grin when she her two friends waving at her. She got her bento from her bag and joined them.

"Ne, were going to eat on the rooftop today instead of under our favorite tree, is that okay with you?" Serena asked as they began to walk along the hallway.

"Sure, why though?" Mayumi asked.

"Remember the baby that kicked Sawada-kun this morning? We-"Ayaka began to explain.

"Of course! He was the most awesome baby ever."

Serena and Ayaka stared at blankly.

"Anyway, he told us to go to the rooftop. Don't know why though," Serena finished explaining.

"But isn't the baby too young to know how to kick with perfect aim?"Mayumi questioned.

"That's what we what to know too," Ayaka answered as she opened the door.

"Kiwari-san! Tsukigata-san!"

Tsuna was surprised to see them here. From what he knows, they usually eat under a sakura tree. _'__What__are__they__doing__here?__Oh__they__brought__her__too.__'_

"Oi! What are you doing here? This is our spot," Gokudera questioned them.

The two girls calmly ignored Gokudera and started to talk with Tsuna and Yamamoto. Mayumi watched them first before recognizing Tsuna.

"Uwa~! You were the guy in boxers this morning," Mayumi then ran towards Tsuna.

"Ano∙∙∙ y-yeah," Tsuna answered uncomfortably.

Gokudera, being the overprotective self-proclaimed man to the future Vongola Decimo, saw his boss uneasiness and interrupted.

"Oi, woman! Stop harassing the tenth," he said, pulling out dynamites.

"HII! Gokudera-kun, you don't have to bring out your dynamites," Tsuna pleaded to his storm guardian.

"Tch," Gokudera begrudgingly obeyed and stored his dynamites away.

Yamamoto watched amusingly while eating his sushi. After gulping, he finally spoke, "So, Ayaka, Serena. What brings you here?"

Ayaka and Serena were about to answer him when Mayumi suddenly yelled "Baby~!" and excitedly ran towards a direction. They turned around to where she was heading and low and behold, it's none other than∙∙∙

"Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed

"Ciaossu," the baby hitman calmly greeted them.

Mayumi took Reborn by the armpits and squealed.

"Kya, you were the baby this morning. And look at you, wearing a suit and a fedora. How adorable!" she gushed at Reborn.

"Ano, Ate May. Let's get back on topic here," Ayaka remided the older girl.

"But-"Mayumi began to complain as she hugged Reborn close to her.

Reborn jumped from Mayumi's arms and landed on the floor. Mayumi tried to get him back, but she didn't make a move and just pouted. Reborn then turned around to face all of them.

"Mayumi Norisaki, join Tsuna's famiglia."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Done. It's been a while since I last wrote. If you were wondering, Ate means big sister in Filipino sort of like neesan.<strong>


End file.
